Satisfaction
by DekotaSkye
Summary: John is in the mood and Aeryn wonder why bother when you have a crowl outside your room...


Satisfaction  
  
By: DekotaSkye  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters, the Jim Henson Company does, and.whoever else. Just using them for a moment. Thanks to my great Beta Frellbyfate for her suggestions and patience. 3rd and finally installment of 'No Shooting Allowed, Workout.' The song 'I Get No Satisfaction" is and own by Rolling Stones. Rate: PG-13 Pure Shippness  
  
After last night's interruptions and frustrations he waited for Aeryn to come back to bed. The song 'I Got No Satisfaction' kept playing in his head like a broken recording. He started to sing the words.  
  
"I can't get no satisfaction  
  
I can't get no satisfaction  
  
'Cause I try and I try and I try and I try  
  
I can't get no, I can't get no  
  
When I'm drivin' in my car  
  
And that man comes on the radio  
  
And he's tellin' me more and more  
  
About some useless information  
  
Supposed to fire my imagination  
  
I can't get no, oh no no no  
  
Hey hey hey, that's what I say  
  
I can't get no satisfaction  
  
I can't get no satisfaction  
  
'Cause I try and I try and I try and I try  
  
I can't get no, I can't get no"  
  
Aeryn stopped inside their room. "What are you doing?"  
  
Abruptly stopping, John looked over at her. "Singing."  
  
She reached around closing the privacy curtain after the door closed. She heard him grunt. "Why closed it? They'll be back to listen in.to ask questions.having nightmares.just to interrupt."  
  
Letting him ramble Aeryn crossed over to a shelving unit near their bed, she picked up a clean pair of underwear, with her back turned to him she put them on. Turning she looked at him straight in the eyes and spoke into her comm.  
  
"Pilot, please lock down the children's doors until the morning."  
  
"They have been secured," Pilot's voice drifted over the comms.  
  
"Aeryn, you know we are talking about your daughter."  
  
"My daughter?" She snorted. "She is her father's daughter, she never knows when to stop talking.morning, noon or night."  
  
John held up his hands in surrender. "Ok, I stand corrected, but she gets her beauty from her mother."  
  
Aeryn climbed back into bed with her back to him, pulling the covers around her shoulders. John moved closer, putting his arm around her waist pulling her closer to him. He leaned over gently kissing her ear.  
  
He whispered. "Hey, babe, you want to."  
  
Aeryn pushed John's arm off, and said. "I'm not in the mood."  
  
He sat up, not believing it. He bit out, "Not in the mood!"  
  
She turned her head. "I'm not in the mood in entertaining everyone or our children with a workout."  
  
Settling back down she closed her eyes. "Go to sleep, John, we'll talk about it in the morning with everything else."  
  
'Talk about it?' John's mind couldn't believe what he was hearing. He continued staring down at her, after a few microt he flopped back on the bed, knowing arguing wouldn't help his case. The very though of her made him lusting for her even more.  
  
He lay there, the physical discomfort wouldn't let him close his eyes, or for that, let him sleep. The earlier tune returned to his mind as he threw Aeryn a look, and then stared back up at the Moya's ceiling he started to sing the words under his breath.  
  
"I can't get no satisfaction  
  
I can't get no girl reaction  
  
'Cause I try and I try and I try and I try  
  
I can't get no, I can't get no  
  
When I'm ridin' round the world  
  
And I'm doin' this and I'm signing that  
  
And I'm tryin' to make some girl  
  
Who tells me baby better come back later next week  
  
'Cause you see I'm on losing streak  
  
I can't get no, oh no no no  
  
Hey hey hey, that's what I say  
  
I can't get no, I can't get no  
  
I can't get no satisfaction  
  
No satisfaction, no satisfaction, no satisfaction"  
  
Growing tired of his continuous twist and turning, and singing Aeryn pushed him out of bed. Angry, he turned back over when their pillows and covers landed on top of him. Aeryn now nude and desirable peeked down at him. A slow smile crossed her face as she launched herself off the bed. It had been a very satisfaction sexual rump until neither had the strength to move. After an arn, John took a deep shaky breath and asked as he moved his hand down her hair. "Ahh.baby, why are we down here?"  
  
" Oh, I thought that was obvious after what we've been doing, John," Aeryn softly laughed.  
  
He pulled her closer to him, a smiled played around his lips, as he purr in her ear. "Oh, yeah."  
  
Turning in his arms to spoon against him, she said. "If anyone comes through those doors we still can have a little privacy before I kill them."  
  
John laughed softly nuzzling her ear. "Baby, you can't kill the kids."  
  
"I didn't mean them.she mumbled burrowing deeper into his arms. "In the morning I'll take care of.the other interruptions."  
  
"We'll see," John chuckled as his eyes drooped down into slumber.  
  
The next morning.  
  
Waking, John reached for Aeryn and finds his hand on her ankle. Turning, his eyes moved up her leg, admiring its shape and then noticed that she is only wearing a sheet. The best view in the room.oh yeah.  
  
"Aeryn, they're asleep in their rooms with the doors locked."  
  
She glanced down as his hand moved up her calf. He crooned, "Aeryn.Chiana agreed to watch them after you cornered her in Ian's room."  
  
Taking one last look toward the door she let her eyes wandered back down to meet John's devilish glint, then he goes and gives her that seductive smile of his. Her knees gave way under her, and she slowly sank down into his open arms.  
  
Effortlessly, John pulled her into his arms, her wrap suddenly fell away as he held her, caressing every portion of her body. She hadn't realized how much pent-up need was still inside, until he touched her. In an instant, hands and lips touched everywhere. When John's mouth found her breast, Aeryn moaned flinging her head back giving him unrestricted access. His hands moved downward, over her hips and the roundness of her buttocks pulling her tight against his desire.  
  
She explored his body caressing his back; so strong and muscular always made her mouth dry with lust. She didn't care if anyone could hear them or not, for at this moment it they were the only ones on this ship.  
  
When he thrust into her, she cried out in surprise and delight, and John's mouth covered hers. His passionate heat was so intense that Aeryn felt as if she was going to combust. No matter how many times they joined his passions could always ignited the fire within her.  
  
They moved arms and legs entwined striving to get closer, to reach deeper into each other. Aeryn held on as John drove into her with force. She arched to meet each thrust as it hit her inner being, completing her, filling her, unleashing some deep secret within her. And when he at last came, she was with him; feeling the explosions that rocked her body, madding every part of her quicken.  
  
"I love you," he said collapsing against her.  
  
Aeryn kept her legs wrapped about him, holding him tightly as she caressed his hair. He was her soul, the light in the darkness that sometime surrounded them. Kissing him on the side of his neck she whispered, "I love you, too."  
  
After all this time together, maybe it was good that they had come to know each other under such adverse circumstance, because he had seen the worst of her and the best of whom she could be. Yet he still loved her. She hugged him closer never wanting to let go.  
  
John didn't want to release her. No matter how many times they did this it was always like the first time. God, he love this woman beyond all reason, as he had shown it time and again. This beautiful, strong woman knew him better then he knew himself.  
  
"A penny," John whispered into her ear moving to lie beside her.  
  
With her head resting on his shoulder, she smiled. "I."  
  
"Out with it," he said gently.  
  
"I don't want this to ever stop," she said, feeling her throat constrict with strong emotions.  
  
"Oh, I don't think that will happen for a very, very long time; no matter how many kids we have."  
  
John felt Aeryn's body shake with laughter as she turned her gaze up to his face. "I just realized something."  
  
He kissed her on the tip of her nose. "What?"  
  
A smirk played around her lips as she started singing.  
  
"I can't get no satisfaction  
  
I can't get no boy reaction  
  
'Cause I try and I try and I try and I try  
  
I can't get no, I can't get no  
  
I can't get no, oh no no no  
  
Hey hey hey, that's what I say  
  
I can't get no, I can't get no  
  
I can't get no satisfaction  
  
No satisfaction, no satisfaction, no satisfaction"  
  
He growled, "I show you no satisfaction."  
  
John's lips came down on hers. A moan escaped her as she rolled on top of him more then ready.  
  
Chiana put her fingers up to her lips making sure the kids understood they were to remain quiet as they passed their parents' quarters. She carried Ian, as he looked back over her shoulder and whispered. "Mama got no satisfaction."  
  
Finis 


End file.
